


Post-Run Recovery

by zubeneschamali



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Massage, PWP, smpc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: Jensen and Jared have been training hard for Misha's charity marathon. Training doesn't consist of only running, though; it includes proper post-run recovery, as Jensen well knows…





	Post-Run Recovery

"I can't believe we let Misha talk us into this." Jared dropped his keys on the table, his empty water bottle in the recycling bin, and started making what looked like a beeline for the couch.

"Nuh-uh." Jensen lunged out and grabbed Jared by the arm. "No collapsing. Not yet."

"But I stretched already." Jared looked over his shoulder at Jensen, puppy dog eyes in full effect as he twisted out of Jensen's grasp. "And I've never run sixteen miles at once in my life, Jensen. I need a nap."

"You need to shower, and then stretch a bit more so you don't stiffen up." When Jared smirked at his word choice, Jensen rolled his eyes. "Listen, take a shower, lay down on the bed, and I'll come in and give you a massage. You can pass out after that."

"Yeah, a shower does sound good."

Jensen took an exaggerated sniff of the air. "Something sure doesn't smell good."

Jared ignored the jibe, cocking an eyebrow. "Are we talking a massage with finish?"

"If you're not too tired for it, old man."

"You're an old man." Jared shoved lightly at his shoulder before turning around and striding past the couch.

Jensen dropped his own water bottle on the table, following Jared as far as the bathroom door before turning aside. He took his own quick shower in the second bedroom and threw on an old, soft t-shirt and shorts before getting a few things ready in the master suite.

When Jared came out a few minutes later, towel wrapped around his waist, Jensen gave a wolf whistle. Jared rolled his eyes, but he was looking more perky than he had a moment ago. "All right, Ackles, what've you got?"

Jensen spread out an arm to indicate the bed. "Face down, if you please."

Jared flopped onto the king-sized bed, moving to the middle until his face was between the two sets of pillows and his limbs were sprawling across the white sheets. "My nose is smushed," he muttered.

Jensen swatted his leg. "Sorry I don't have one of those fancy face pillows for you."

"What kind of an establishment is this?" Jared grumbled, but he shifted around a few times before he finally went quiet, arms out from his sides and legs slightly spread.

Jensen climbed onto the bed, kneeling between Jared's legs. The towel had ridden up a bit with Jared's squirming, but it was fine where it was for now. He'd poured a little massage oil into his palm a moment ago, and now he rubbed it between his hands to warm it. Then he leaned forward and started massaging Jared's lower back.

The loud groan Jared gave in response made Jared glad their regular suite was at the end of the hotel hallway. He eased back a little, thumbs still pressing in to the muscles right alongside Jared's spine. With a slow lean forward, Jensen slid his thumbs up Jared's back in a long, slow stroke. Jared's pleased moan into the pillows had Jensen smiling softly to himself. He repeated the move a couple of times before leaning into a couple of pressure points right above Jared's waist.

Jared tensed up for a moment, but Jensen kept gently pressing his weight forward, and eventually Jared relaxed. He moved a few finger widths' out and repeated the process before working at the muscles of Jared's lower back with all of his fingers at once. Jared gave a happy little sigh and settled more deeply into the bed.

That was Jensen's cue to tug gently at the towel until it came loose. He smoothed his hands down Jared's ass and upper thighs as he pulled away the towel. Jared wriggled his ass a little but didn't otherwise move, and Jensen set in to massaging the gluteal muscles that had worked so hard that morning.

He had to knead more powerfully at the firm curves of Jared's ass than he had with the tight lines of his back. His own legs were sore from their longest run yet, and crouching over Jared like this wasn't helping the burn of his own glutes and quads. But even though Jensen was trying to concentrate on the massage, he couldn't help but feel a little thrill at Jared being so pliant beneath him. And when Jared sighed and shifted his legs farther apart, Jensen's cock started to twitch, a little rush of warmth running through him.

He stuck with his plan, though, now working on the backs of Jared's thighs. His hamstrings were bound to be sore, and Jensen rubbed them carefully, pressing with the grain of the long, long muscles. He might have occasionally brushed the inside of Jared's thighs as he went, innocent touches at first but slowly becoming more deliberate. He smirked to himself when Jared's hips started to shift in response. Yeah, they were gonna get there.

After a moment, Jensen moved further back to get at Jared's calves, running the flat of his knuckles down the strong muscles there. Jared's moan that time sounded more like a protest, so Jensen eased up. He gently kneaded one calf and then another, carefully digging into the muscles until he felt them loosen beneath his fingers.

When he was done, Jensen ran both hands up the backs of Jared's legs, pausing just under the swell of his ass. He'd been able to focus on what he was doing way down by Jared's ankles, but now he was distracted again by the sight before him. He had to clear his throat before he could say, "Turn over."

Jared paused a moment before pushing himself up onto his elbows, back muscles rippling with the motion. Jensen absently licked his lips as Jared slowly rolled over, revealing that Jensen's efforts had done more than just relax his muscles. His cock was half-erect, bobbing back and forth as Jared settled in place against the pillows.

Jensen raised an eyebrow. "See what I mean about stiffening up?"

With a smirk, Jared replied, "Guess you better get your hands on it then."

"Not done with my job yet." He shifted back and ran the heels of his hands down Jared's thighs, really leaning into it. Jared's eyelids fluttered shut with a soft groan as Jensen worked at his quads. He definitely felt some tightness on the right side, and he didn't let up until he felt it loosen, even if he wanted to lean forward and take Jared into his mouth right then and there. They would get there when they got there; right now, he wanted to make sure Jared wouldn't suffer too many ill effects tomorrow from their training.

Instead, he ran his hands up the sides of Jared's legs, pressing with the heels of his hands along the bands of tissue that connected hips and knees. Jared's noises were turning unhappy again, so Jensen dialed it back once more. When he felt Jared's legs relax, he continued the motion for a moment before shifting out to his hips. It was hard to stretch the hips properly, which was why they often ended up sore after running. Jensen's own hips were protesting at the moment as he insisted on crouching over Jared. But he was getting closer and closer to being done.

A moment later, he decided he was, in fact, done, and he changed his touch. Instead of pressing firmly into Jared's skin and the muscles beneath, he stroked more lightly over the skin. Thumbs now following the grooves of Jared's hipbones, he trailed downwards until his fingers were brushing against wiry hair.

When he looked up, Jared's half-lidded gaze was on him, heavy and waiting.

Jensen only broke the gaze long enough to shuck off his shirt. Eyes locked on Jared's, he slowly stroked both thumbs up the now-erect shaft in front of him.

Jared's groan was deeper that time, almost reverberating where Jensen's knees pressed against the insides of his thighs. Jensen shifted to a loose, one-handed grip, slowly stroking Jared up and down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jared grabbing a fistful of sheet, but he didn't look away from Jensen.

Jensen's own cock was responding to the proceedings, even as he felt himself grow warmer. He sped up his motion slightly, his other hand gently cupping Jared's balls. Jared spread his legs farther apart in response, still looking at Jensen even as a flush started to spread over his chest and cheeks. He looked so fucking good, veins in his forearms standing out as he gripped the bedsheets, hips shifting back and forth on the bed, eyes dark and wanting even though he wasn't saying a word.

Quickly licking his lips, Jensen bent forward and sucked Jared down.

The shout Jared gave in response was completely worth the way his hips bucked, momentarily gagging Jensen. He pulled back and got his fist around the base of Jared's cock before going down again. Jared was close already, he could tell, and as much as Jensen wanted to draw it out, his legs were pretty damn tired.

So Jensen pulled out all the tricks he knew, swirling his tongue around Jared, gently tugging at Jared's balls, humming as he took him deeper. Jared was moaning Jensen's name, sounding almost like he was in pain, until suddenly he slammed one hand down on the mattress as he came hard into Jensen's mouth.

Jensen couldn't swallow it all, but he gave it his best shot. When he finally lifted his head, feeling the wetness at the corners, Jared groaned and lunged at him. The sloppy kiss that followed had Jensen rising up onto his knees and tugging his shorts down, eager for his own relief.

Jared's hand was around him almost right away, long fingers with their firm and familiar grip. Jensen groaned into his mouth, clutching at his shoulders. Jared's other hand was on his ass, getting a good handful and pulling him closer. He was thrusting hard into Jared's hand now as the bed squeaked underneath them. Jared had licked away the mess around Jensen's lips, but their mouths were still wet against each other, tongues sliding back and forth. The slick sounds were driving Jensen crazy as quickly as Jared's grip was.

In no time, Jensen could feel the inexorable pull of orgasm rising up fast. He tried to slow down his thrusts, but Jared kept up a hard, fast rhythm even as his tongue continued to plunder Jensen's mouth. Hands tight on Jared's broad shoulders, Jensen threw his head back with a yell as he came.

Jared kept stroking him through it, his other hand caressing Jensen's ass, until Jensen finally had to bat his hand away. "S'enough," he muttered, letting the last wave of pleasure wash over him.

They fell back against the pillows with a bounce. Jared grabbed Jensen's discarded shorts to wipe his hand clean. "Thanks for the massage," he said as he tossed the shorts in the direction of the hamper. "This is a pretty good establishment after all."

"Don't forget to leave a good review on Yelp," Jensen murmured as he curled up against Jared's side.

Jared's snicker warmed him even as Jared drew the sheet up over both of them. "You need me to rub you down?" Jared asked.

"Think you already did a good job of that," Jensen replied into his chest.

He got a light swat on the ass for that. "I meant your legs, track star. Aren't you sore?"

"Got so many endorphins running through me right now, there's no room to be sore. 'S the good thing about orgasms after exercise." Jensen lifted his head to yawn before dropping it back down. "You know that nap you wanted earlier?"

"Sounds awesome." Jared's arm settled along the length of Jensen's back, fingers resting lightly on his hip. "Thanks, coach."

"You can return the favor in a couple of weeks after our first twenty-miler."

"Aw, fuck me," Jared muttered.

"Mmm, too tired right now," Jensen replied, spreading his fingers wide over Jared's chest. "Maybe tomorrow morning, though."

That got him a light swat on the ass, and he grinned to himself before closing his eyes.


End file.
